Lose Ends
by Nakeru of Neo Earth
Summary: A song fic. SS and RM! Please R&R!


The O.C.

Lose Ends

By: Nakeru

Lose Ends:

It was a Saturday night in Newport. In other words, party night. Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, and Marissa had gone to a local Karaoke bar. The Cohen's enjoyed it so much, so did Seth and Summer. Marissa had come alone at Summer's request, Ryan had no choice. He had rather not been there… until he noticed something that was unbelievable… his mother, Dawn.

Dawn was sitting at a table, drinking. He couldn't stand seeing her doing that to herself. He decided to do nothing about it, he just went and sat with the rest of his friends. Sandy sat by Kirsten, and Summer by Seth… that left Marissa and Ryan.

Marissa wasn't very comfortable, she knew that Ryan didn't want to be there, let alone have her there, or even sit by her. She just decided not to say anything and try and make talk with Summer and Seth.

"We are now taking people in back to sing for the crowd!" shouted an announcer. Ryan had been listening to a lot of music lately, since he had stuck himself into the Pool house, and with his mother there, an idea occurred to him. He could finally let out how he felt… and tie up his lose ends.

Ryan got up without anyone noticing, except for Marissa. She saw him walk in back behind the curtains. She hadn't heard the announcement, but before she could actually go after him, Dawn walked over.

"Mr. And Miss. Cohen!" she said in a drunk slur.

"Dawn!?" asked Kirsten surprised.

"Where's my boy?!" she asked, sounding upset.

Before Kirsten had a chance to answer, Marissa did it for her, "Go sit down, if he wants to talk he'll come find you."

Dawn just shrugged and walked off, back to her table. Marissa looked around for Ryan, all of Newport's youth was here, there was no way to find him. Seth and Summer went to get drinks, leaving Sandy, Kirsten and Marissa. Sandy thought it was time to talk to Marissa bout her situation with Ryan.

"You love him don't you?" he asked over the crowd.

Marissa smiled, "Yeah, I really do."

"Go up there and prove it to him!" he shouted. Kirsten looked at him, then shook her head in agreement. Marissa went backstage and met up with the announcer. He let her on very last. Marissa looked around, but could see no Ryan anywhere.

***********

"There are only two acts left for you tonight!" the announcer shouted. The people complained that the night was almost over, the announcer tried to get them to calm down. "Lets here it for our next singer…"

Ryan walked on stage. Everyone in the room shut up. There was a dead silence when he looked around, microphone in hand. He spotted the Cohen's and then his mom, who was also shocked. The announcer looked at Ryan shocked.

Ryan held the microphone to his mouth, "I know many of you don't want me here. I don't really know why I'm up here either. All I do know is that I have had a lot of time to think and since my mother is here tonight, I need to get something off my chest… something that can hopefully help me sever my ties with my past…. With what Chino would have made me become."

Kirsten and Sandy were shocked, Seth and Summer ran back to the table to talk to them. Marissa was backstage watching his whole speech. The band was ready to begin. All they waited for was Ryan to give the word.

He nodded his head. The music began, he began moving with the beat, just a little, and began to sing:

__

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Marissa: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Marissa: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

By this time Marissa is standing back by the band, Ryan has figured out who is singing with him and smiles, she slowly joined him up in the front of the stage… 

__

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do 

Is be more like me and be less like you!

Now the crowd was getting with the music. Many began bobbing their heads with the music as Ryan and Marissa kept singing.

__

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cares everything that you thought I would

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more that I can take

Sandy and Kirsten smile. Ryan has finally become himself and began expressing himself. They were so glad and they couldn't help but bob their heads along with the music. Seth and Summer were dancing behind them. Dawn was furious and walked out. 

Jimmy and Julie were in another part of the bar talking about their children, when they realized it was Marissa up with Ryan on the stage.

__

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do 

Is be more like me and be less like you!

Marissa and Ryan were finally smiling and looking at each other with that spark that they had long ago. Ryan felt that she finally cared… she felt that she had proved herself to him. They were just so happy as they sang.

The crowd was going wild. Most were dancing and drinking. Summer and Seth were still dancing behind Sandy and Kirsten. Jimmy and Julie were shocked to see Marissa up there.

__

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know You were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

Marissa walked over to Ryan, wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled as she pulled him to her. He took his arm and wrapped it around her. The held the mics with the other and didn't let go.

__

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do 

Is be more like me and be less like you!

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Tired of being what you want me to be

Numb - Linkin Park

The song ended, the crowd was cheering loudly. Sandy and Kirsten were standing yelling for the two teens. Marissa pulled Ryan to her and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and didn't let go.

It took over ten minutes for the crowd to calm down. Marissa had decided not to sing the last song, so everyone began to leave. Julie and Jimmy ran over to Kirsten and Sandy. Julie was losing her temper… Jimmy was just fine.

Julie was upset that Marissa had been up there, let alone defy her family by singing that song in public. Of course Jimmy, Sandy, and Kirsten had no problem with it. Julie stormed off. Dawn, on the other hand had vanished.

Marissa had come home with the Cohen's that night. She was extremely tired from the nights events. Ryan… was finally free. Knowing his mother had gotten the message that he would never again return to Chino, and that Chino was no longer his home, or had any grasp on him. He was so happy. Now he could finally live the rest of his life.

Summer stayed with Seth in his room. Marissa and Ryan stayed in the Pool house. They took showers, only two showers were taken between the four of them. They fell asleep after some more action… all finally content with their lives… especially Marissa and Ryan… who had thrown away the bonds… they were their own person now… and they were finally happy and free… and together.

This was just for fun, let me know what you think! All reviews are happily excepted! - Nakeru


End file.
